<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunters Pack: Woodsmoke and Petrichor by avide_reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638164">The Hunters Pack: Woodsmoke and Petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avide_reader/pseuds/avide_reader'>avide_reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunters Pack series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Psychic Sam Winchester, Raven Castiel, The Hunters' Pack series, Top Dean Winchester, Wolf Dean Winchester, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avide_reader/pseuds/avide_reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Mullen is the opposite of every omega stereotype: he's hard-headed, sarcastic and the proud owner of a lone shifter shelter - the first of its kind. That's why he's more than a little recalcitrant to accept help from the infamously violent alpha Dean Winchester when his shelter is targeted by The Rise.</p><p>Dean Winchester thinks he's quite a chill alpha, considering. He's content with eating pie, caring for his beloved car and hunting. That being said, he's far from thrilled when the two bleeding hearts he has for Betas insist on rescuing Loners. It becomes even clearer things weren't meant to be when he meets stubborn omega Castiel Mullen, who seems to delight in being a pain in his ass (Dean thinks the opposite would be a lot more pleasurable). </p><p>But with The Rise lurking closer and closer, Dean and Cas must learn to team up for the well-being of their pack and friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunters Pack series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE: There's a crack on the wall...and in the plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, y'alls! This story has been brewing for a long time (five years, to be exact) and I figured now would be as good a time as any to post it. I must warn you, I've finished the first chapter only (the second one is a work in progress) and with finals looming ahead, I might be a while to update. Fear not, however, I will do my best and as soon as Christmas break is here, I'll probably post like crazy (also note the fact that my chapters are usually pretty long). </p><p>Also a few precisions. When I write Alphas and Betas, with capital letters, I mean 'Pack Leader' and 'Right Hand Man', they're basically synonyms. A First Lieutenant is basically the rank after Betas (themselves after Alphas) and lieutenants or enforcers are basically the 'guards' of the pack. Meanwhile, when I write alphas, betas and omegas, I'm talking about designations. Alphas (the designation here) and omegas are really rare, and most shifters are betas. Alphas and betas also have auras, which they can project to show an opponent their strength and the weaker one of the two will usually submit. Meanwhile, omegas, while they can feel auras, do not have one nor do they feel the need to submit. Female alphas do have knots (most operate them away, it's pretty cheap, easy and the only side effect is that the lady won't have ruts anymore, with the advantage of not endangering a partner if they end up popping during intercourse) but they can't impregnate anyone. Male omegas produce slick (once again, there is an operation, but this one is riskier, pricier and most don't bother) but they can't get pregnant (don't have a womb, y'see?). </p><p>This work was inspired by Suzanne Wright's The Pheonix Pack, The Mercury Pack and The Olympus Clan series, so go give it a read if you're interested. </p><p>Lastly, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas calculated his finances again, hoping the numbers would cooperate and give him a different result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, they didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An explosive sigh escaped his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick look at the old alarm clock standing on his desk told him it was too damn late to be doing finances. Alas, they weren’t going to do it themselves and with his days spent taking care of the shelter, his nights were the only moments he had to work on the paperwork part of his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still going at it, Cassie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel jumped in surprise. The old chair creaked ominously under his weight and, inside his head, his raven squawked in indignation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabe.” He sighed tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you had eight consecutive hours of sleep?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light footsteps as well as the loud wiring of the old computer were momentarily the only sound in the room as Cas thought about his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure,” he truthfully responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe stopped next to him, hands on his hips. His eyebrows were set in a disapproving frown. Castiel felt surprisingly like a child being scolded by an older sibling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie, you’ve been at it for, what, five hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another glance at the cheap alarm clock to confirm his suspicion told him it had, indeed, been about five hours, give or take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel rubbed his hands over his gritty eyes. He’d been nursing a headache for a solid week and no amount of ibuprofen could effectively knock it out. Castiel was ashamed to admit he hadn’t shifted in… a month? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damnit. Of course, his raven was stupidly on edge. Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was stupidly on edge. He could feel the itch to stretch his wings, to feel the wind blow through his feathers, the hot sun beating on his back…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his head, the raven barked happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe hopped on the cheap plastic table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas cringed when it whined under his friend’s weight. If it broke and took the computer and alarm clock in its timely demise, he was making the shifty bastard pay for it all. Consideringly, Castiel pushed an experimental foot against the weak table legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe, bless him, didn’t even seem to notice the precocious situation he’d put himself in. Or perhaps he did not care. That was just, if not more, as likely as the first option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hazel eyes, normally sparkling with mischief, now shone in a different, more serious light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen Cassie. This can’t go on. You’re exhausted! Don’t give me that look, I know you. You barely sleep, you haven’t shifted in I don’t know how long and the only thing you’ve been thinking about since you lost your job at the café has been the shelter and how it will fare now that you’ve lost a source of income. Now, don’t get me wrong, it’s important to think about it and try to find solutions, but you’ve been shouldering that all alone!” His hands waved in the air dramatically and his shoulders heaved slightly under the fast pacing of his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pined Castiel with a grave look. “You need help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel squawked. It sounded very much like a raven. “I have all the help I need. You and Kali support me. And Donna and Jody. And I have volunteers like Meg. And most of the Loners here actually participate in the income.” His low voice was amplified by the emptiness of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel frowned at him. “Don’t lie to me, it took everything for you to accept our help. And don’t get me started on how you reacted when you learned some Loners wanted to give you a part of their salaries to thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t get paid enough and we both know it. And they have nothing to be grateful for. My shelter shouldn’t be the first of its kind,” he gravely intoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe shook his head, strands of light brown hair flying around his head. “Cassie, Cassie, Cassie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sad, knowing glint entered his eyes and his pose lost its bravado. He swept the room with his gaze. Its barren brick walls, the moth-eaten carpet someone had stolen from a dump that still sported a suspicious stain they’d never quite manage to wash out, the corner lamp that only worked half the time (except when Meg was using it, then it worked </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time). This was Castiel’s home. And it was the closest thing many shifters would ever get. He dragged his eyes back to the raven shifter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel clenched his jaw, teeth grinding uncomfortably against each other. His hands clenched and unclenched over the keyboard and he stared hard at the screen of his computer. Despite that, he couldn’t see what he’d written. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe nodded, but still opened his big mouth. Honestly, Cas should have known the coyote shifter hadn’t come here just to talk to him about sleep and shifting negligence. Of course, he’d wanted to talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie, this can’t go on. You need to get help,” he sympathetically intoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” he denied lowly, anger carefully wrapped in a tight ball in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel jumped from the table, a creak reverberating from the walls. He started walking back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel,” he started. The raven shifter gulped nervously. The younger sibling feeling reared its head again. Gabe </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> called him Castiel. “You’ve lost all of your three jobs in the last month. Cameras and journalists started sneaking on the property. The human police haven’t done anything about it and now fucking manifests have broken in, tagged, and fucked shit up! You can’t stay here and we both know it. No one can; it’s become dangerous! Especially since Tasha and Kate were attacked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last words had seemingly been torn out of his throat against his will. Cas could feel sour guilt twisting his gut. Cas had been the one to find the two sisters limping back to the factory they used as a shelter. They were black and blue and Tasha had a cut on her lip. Meg had gently applied pomades and alcohol over cuts and bruises while spitting venom about the humans who’d dared lay a hand on the young wolves. Castiel did not doubt that, if she found the humans who matched the scent that had permeated the girls’ skin, she would kill them. She’d have to beat Michael and Brian to the punch though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed again. He started to sound like his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Gabe. But where would I put us all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coyote shifter opened his mouth to answer, but Cas raised a stopping hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And before you say it, Ganesh is a good Alpha but he won’t - can’t - accept everyone, no matter what you and Kali say. There’s twenty-five of us who officially reside here and how many more who come here occasionally? No, the Hinds pack can’t handle that many people.” Head low, Cas went on. “Especially shifters who are known by the press.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe nodded once. The fact that Cas had admitted to being wrong and that his friend hadn’t even bothered calling him out and teasing him on it clearly showed the direness of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True enough,” he reluctantly admitted. “But you know Jody and Donna wouldn’t mind a few shifters. And…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas narrowed his eyes at the hesitancy in Gabe’s voice. The coyote darted his eyes over the room before grabbing a stray pencil on the desk. He fidgeted, twirling it between his fingers idly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a pack near in which I have a...friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A friend?” The raven parroted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe huffed. “We met during my wandering years, you know how it is.” He waved a hand around, spinning the pencil in the other. “Any hoodles, we kept in contact and he’d probably trip over himself to help you, silly shifter that he is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel laid back against the patio chair Meg had nicked some time ago. Ten-ish people per pack were a lot more feasible than thirty, certainly. And if Gabe’s friend was that enthusiastic about helping, then perhaps… Perhaps they would grudgingly accept Loners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend,” he inquired. “Is he the Alpha?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel started the fidgeting with the pencil again, though his stance had gained back its usual cockiness. He blew a raspberry. “Not exactly. But!” He amended, both hands raised in the universal stop motion when he saw Castiel deflate. “But! He is the Beta of the pack and he has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>sway over the Alpha, lemme tell you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned winningly, like a showman who’d just exposed all of the advantages of a product and expected the clients to trip and fall over themselves to sing his praises and buy said product. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel, it turns out, did not trip and fall over himself to accept the offer. If anything, it motivated Gabriel more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Cassie-boy! They’re going to say yes! I just know it! Dean would never say no to Sam.” He enthusiastically gushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel, who had slowly started to consider it, froze all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean and Sam? As in Dean and Sam Winchester? From the Hunter Pack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coyote shifter rolled his eyes condescendingly. “Are there any other Sam and Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel gritted his teeth. “I’m not asking for help from an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel rolled his eyes and shrugged casually. “Aren’t we over all of this alpha crap? So April sucked.” He folded his knees and raised his shoulders and arms in an ‘oops’ pose. “Not every alpha is like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And not every alpha is like my father.” He snapped back, irrationally enraged at Gabe’s casualness over this sensitive topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coyote sent him a long-suffering look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t exactly look at a gift horse in the mouth in your situation, Cassie.” He admonished softly, but seriously. “And we both know what you’re saying isn’t fair. You’d be the first one to defend omega rights and this attitude towards alphas isn’t in any way fairer than dumbass alphas who think you guys are weak and whores.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas glared at the wall behind his desk. There was a long crack running down the length of one brick he hadn’t previously noticed. He wondered if, after all of this, he’d be able to afford to fix it or if there’d be one more broken thing in his beloved shelter. The thought wrapped around his heart and squeezed painfully. He thought of Kate’s black eye and Tasha’s new scar. He knew he couldn’t let them down with his petty hangups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another sigh, he looked up at his friend. And he knew he’d won. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER ONE: Round and round the taboo topic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean learns about the shelter and what they could do for them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter one, precisely one week later! I'm going to try something out and publish one chapter per week. I can't promise anything for the next two-three weeks (as I said, exams) but I'll do my best. Presently, chapter two is almost done and I already have at least one scene from chapter three. Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer. Enjoy your read and as always, comments and kudos are more than welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Dean. We both know Loners aren’t bad guys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> were Loners for a while.” Sam insisted vehemently, eyes pleading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess, nestled underneath his freakishly big arm, tightened her grip on his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> were never Loners, Sam. We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Always have been, always will be. Those Loners are strangers. We don’t know why they were thrown out and we’d accept them here, in our homes? We’d roll on our bellies for virtual strangers with unsure, suspicious histories? I won’t put my pack in danger.” Dean’s green eyes snapped to his brother’s mate. “Especially right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s shoulders hunched and he seemed defeated. Benny rubbed a weary hand over the large scar on his neck. Bobby glared at him and muttered something suspiciously like ‘balls’ while Rufus nodded approvingly. Ellen tightened her hands but her face remained otherwise unchanged and Dean wondered briefly what her opinion was. Jo’s face scrunched up in anger and Andrea relaxed back against Benny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean Winchester!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shifter’s eyes snapped back to Jess. She was standing tall and glaring at him from underneath her curly blonde fringe. “I won’t let you use me as an excuse to do the easy thing over what’s right!” She spat angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her usually lovely smell of sunshine, berries, eucalyptus, and Sam was soured by the musk of anger and made completely unbearable for any shifter when mixed with the soft baby milk of pregnancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every shifter in the room and swayed towards her in an unconscious effort to please her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jess…” Sam protested, or pleaded, softly with his enraged mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Sam. Dean, they need help. Humans have been shitting on them for months now, it’s all over the news! We owe them help, us more than most.” She took a daring step forward and crossed her arms over her smurf sleeping shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drea glared for a second before she stood up from her perch on Benny’s lap. She, too, crossed her arms over her purple silken bathrobe. “I agree with Dean.” Her greek accent rolled over the words smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze, surprised, and Jess glared at her in betrayal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. “Do not get me wrong, I want to help. But Jess, you are vulnerable right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are vulnerable.” She quickly went on before the blonde shifter could grab her thick braid in anger. “It is not a weakness to admit vulnerability, it’s smart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess deflated but kept her chin stubbornly tall. “I know you all want to protect me more than ever right now.” She uttered slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam opened his maw but Jess smiled down at him. Every shifter in the room turned towards her happy, milky scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s wolf dumbly swayed his tail, pheromones soothing his usually foul temper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to protect him too.” Her hand went to lay over her still flat stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her,” amended Sam quietly. Jess waved a hand dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I can protect myself. You can all protect me. But we can’t let that stop us from doing what’s right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at his sister-in-law. Her blue eyes, now just as familiar as Sam’s or Charlie’s or Jo’s, shone in quiet determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes swept over his other lieutenants. Sam and his small, hopeful smile. Jo and her numerous admirative glances towards Jess, Ellen and the small approving glint in her sharp eyes, Rufus with his growly huffs even while he brushed Jo’s hair back softly, Bobby, who sent him a glare that meant ‘don’t mess this up, boy’, Benny who was rubbing his cap over his sleep shirt idly, and Drea who was still gazing at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something rolled unhappily in his gut at the thought of leaving other shifters protection less where they could be persecuted by humans. He remembered too clearly a time when all of them had to sleep in their wolf form every night, where they mostly bathed in rivers and when meals came from what they could hunt. He recalled humans attacking them randomly. He still could see Jo limping away after one of those bastards had shot her in the leg. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone and he knew most of his enforcers agreed. He rubbed a hand over his nape and blew hot air out of his nose. His wolf growled and paced inside his head, undecided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, say we welcome them here. Say we put them in the spare rooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drea frowned disapprovingly but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’ll be rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rufus perked up at that. “Are you asking us to always follow around fucking loners? ‘Cause I ain’t got time to do that and if you think I’m going to do more hours for that, then let me tell you something, young man. It’s Sabbath and you’re lucky I’m even making my rounds.” He wiggled a dark finger towards Dean and Jo snorted in amusement. Rufus gently pulled the hair still wired around his right hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to ask anyone to make more rounds or follow the Loners around. But. Charlie, Ash, Kevin, Linda, Missouri, and you, Jess, do not get to be alone with them. I want an enforcer as a buffer between them and everyone I named. And don’t make that face, Jess, it’s a compromise. You like those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo giggled before slapping her hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least Rufus won’t have to change his habits to shadow Jess,” Bobby snarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shifter in question sent him a glare that could have frozen hell over. “Jo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde responded immediately, stretching over her mother across the sofa to grab the hair on Bobby’s chin and tug it gently, but firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellen looked somewhere between proud (which she tried to hide by pursing her lips) and scandalized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby grunted in surprise. When his grey eyes cut to the young woman, she raised her hands, a mischievous grin overcoming her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Rufus!” She defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Settle down.” Dean interjected, feeling too much like an old man. The wolf snapped in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo tucked herself back between Ellen and Rufus and Bobby rubbed his chin, cursing in his beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha passed a hand over his forehead, into his hair and finally gripped his nape, relaxing slightly under the pressure. A glance at his watch told him it was almost six-thirty in the morning and while Benny, Jo, and he had to go on their patrol, everyone else should go back to sleep, at least until it was their time to run a few laps around the territory. He grimaced. Dean needed more sleep, but he hadn’t been able to truly catch any since Sam had been contacted by Gabriel two or three months back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d heard about the Lone Shifters Shelter, of course. Who hadn’t? But when Sam had almost sprinted into his office to tell him an old friend, Gabriel Trickster, had sent him an email because Castiel Mullen, the owner of the shelter, needed a pack to take ten or so Loners until the human extremists lay off and they could go back, Dean had been apprehensive. It’s not that he thought shifters who were banned from their packs, flocks, or clans were necessarily bad people, far from it. It’s just that the crime to be exiled had to be particularly horrible. And if nobody stood up for you, left with you (like they had for Dean), then it probably meant their crime hadn’t been morally arguable, and that instead even their closest family had turned their backs on the shifter in question. On top of that, Dean didn’t like strangers. His pack was his family. He wanted to protect them, but it was hard to protect them from unknown variables. And right now, with Jess pregnant, he was especially on edge. The thought of something happening to her, or anyone else because he’d foolishly let strangers into his home… The Alpha instinctively gritted his teeth in response to the nausea that gripped his stomach. Inside his head, the wolf uncovered his teeth with a low rumble, ready to protect the blonde she-wolf with the berry smell and her upcoming pup to the death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This reunion is over,” he quickly interjected, to distract himself from the animal’s aggression. “Benny, Jo, it’s patrol time. Everyone else, go to sleep, you’ll be needing some. Sam, Jess, tell everyone what happened at breakfast. If they have questions - which they will - tell them I’ll answer them when I’m back after the first lap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Beta gave a quick nod, hair bobbing with his head before he got up and enfolded his older brother in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “Yeah, I’ll stay clear of the bunnies, just in case, bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jerk,” was the automatic response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” He pushed back his giant brother and pawed briefly at his cheek, the hint of baby fat he’d carried into his twenties now gone. His baby brother was going to be a dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization still hit him then and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean clapped Sam on the junction between neck and shoulders and smirked when he imperceptibly winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wink was sent in Jess’s direction. “Don’t gnaw on him too hard, Jessica Lee Winchester,” he loudly whispered as he enfolded her lithe frame in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam went an unattractive shade of beet red and his mate burst out laughing, a hint of a blush on her tan cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny grabbed his Alpha by the arm and dragged him out of the office. “C’mon brother, no need to embarrass the kid further.” Sam glared at the burly wolf’s back. “Chère, you coming?” He tipped his hat towards Jo, who followed quickly behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them followed the stone walls to the vestibule where they took off their clothes quickly. Benny and Dean folded their clothes tightly and put them in their respective lockers, while Jo just stuffed the fabric in rolls before pushing the metal door with her whole body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the shifters exited the modern cave that was their home. The door immediately locked behind Dean, who’d been closing the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha of the Hunters pack jumped in place a little, his wolf barking in anticipation and excitement in his head. The endorphins running brought were a clear promise in the nearby future and the animal couldn’t wait to shift and scent mark his two enforcers before they dashed around their territory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the drill. Howl twice if you find anything, if not, we’ll see each other in half an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo bobbed her head, trying desperately to keep a straight face. She was still technically a trainee and, like all rookies, she thought appearing serious would make her seem more professional. As if Dean hadn’t changed her diaper more than once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny winked. “When you’re ready brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as one, the three of them shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of a burly redhead now stood a big, muscly wolf, the size of a pony with rust-coloured fur and rare grey eyes. His muzzle had grown its first white hair that winter, to poor Benny’s consternation. He’d pouted about his prime being long past him until Drea had stroked the new strands and told him, in her rolling accent, that it made him look </span>
  <em>
    <span>distinguished</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The enforcer hadn’t complained about them since then. Dean had teased him mercilessly for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing a bit in front of him and at least a head smaller, was a thin, corn blond wolf with clever brown eyes. She raised her head to try to appear taller and puffed her fur to compensate for her wiry muscle and tiny frame. Despite her small size (Kevin being the only one smaller than her in the pack), Dean knew Jo was a force to be reckoned with. She was fast, agile, and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>vicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She fought dirty, which nobody expected, and Dean strongly suspected Rufus had been the one to teach her her most unscrupulous moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s wolf shook his dark blonde fur (which Charlie insisted had a hint of red) and sniffed the air attentively. His golden eyes, while still seeing better than a real wolf’s, didn’t have the same sight abilities in this form as he did as a human, but it barely mattered since he preferred to use his other senses as a wolf. Twitching his dark nose in the air didn’t reveal anything amiss. It still smelled like fresh air, forest, rock, and his pack members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promptly, Dean squeezed himself between Benny and Jo, who immediately hugged back and rubbed all of their furs together. Jo’s pineapple and coconut smell with just a hint of metal mixed with Dean’s woodsmoke, leather, and apple and Benny’s seawater, spice, blood, and mate. They made sure to exchange their scents just enough that a whiff of the others could be detected amidst the other smells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woofed at his enforcers, who immediately took off. Dean’s wolf followed their example and with two great strides, he’d started galloping like the pony he was the size of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their territory was a few hectares big and at the center of it stood their den. The Bunker, as they lovingly called it, had been constructed in the 1950s by some experimental occultist government association. They’d found the weirdest shit in the basements and the library. Charlie, Kevin, Sam, and Bobby were still going through it. Rufus had tried to help once. Once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The protective walls kept everything that did not belong out easily, but Charlie and Ash had bitched days on end about how sucky the WiFi was. Those had been tense weeks in which Sam and his infinite Internet connection had almost lost their lives more than once, but the geniuses of the pack had finally figured it out. Dean still didn’t know how, but he knew it worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean ran past a bush of greenery, nose poised low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wolf categorized each scent in easy words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rabbit, urine, plant, Brother, tree, squirrel, Berry...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waking sun shone through the leaves of the tree, the sky a light pink and burning orange. Each step pounded softly on the soft earth and dewy grass and the wolf greatly enjoyed its freedom. Dean’s wolf was rarely peaceful, but running free with the wind pushing through his fur, his brother, and Jess’ smell in his nose, as well as that of his pack woven into his own, always brought both the tranquillity of their minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His run passed quickly and without any noticeable incident. He didn’t bother any rabbit, just like he’d promised Sam and when he returned to the Bunker’s door, he could see Jo was already there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smelled elated and her tongue lolling out of her mouth just reinforced the image of pointless joy she was projecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she saw him, she yelped happily and brushed her sides against hers. Dean’s wolf grumbled, but affectionately chewed her ear where it stood underneath his nose. She bit back playfully and before Dean knew it, they were rolling on the grass, barking, and teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s wolf used his greater strength to pin the blond she-wolf down, but she was slicker than an eel and wiggled out of his grip. The Alpha faked a growl and tried to pursue his younger packmate. They ran around in circles for a while, before she pounced on his back and her jaw went straight for his neck. He managed to shake off her teeth and the wolf rolled her over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her paw smashed on his forehead and he yelped in surprise, drawing back. She barked a laugh, her brown eyes shining in mirth and Dean knew Jo would brag about how she’d made their big bad Alpha </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was about to show her just how much she could squeak too when he was rammed in by what felt like a motherfucking truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son of a bitch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to think anything else because fucking Benny had come to the rescue and was tackling him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The russet wolf pinned him down and whoofed teasingly in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean could hear Jo’s canine snort in the background and that was it. He was going to show this pup and this old dog who was the boss here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wolfish grin, he tore a page out of Jo’s book and slapped Benny’s greying muzzle with a big paw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His burly opponent drew back and Dean used his opening to push him with his hinds leg, knocking him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud crash, an indignant yelp and Dean was pouncing on his youngest lieutenant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barked and started running. Dean’s wolf gave chase, predatory instincts taking over. A few seconds later, a loud pounding resonated behind him and he knew his best friend was on his tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees whipped around them and Jo let out a happy bark before diving into a bush. She then sprinted to the left, Dean following diligently behind, heart quickening with the excitement of the chase. Benny’s big paws crunched the ground behind him and Dean’s wolf sped up, unwilling to be caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo entered a green clearing full speed, her paws skidding on dirt as she twisted around and crouched low. Her blonde tail swished in the air and she jumped on her Alpha. Dean was more or less expecting it and he managed to push her back until Benny joined the fray. His brute strength and Jo’s speed combined would have been too much for Dean if his First lieutenant hadn’t decided that it was every shifter for themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde wolf barked in outrage, but she seemingly didn’t delve on it that much longer, instead deciding to yank his ear with her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And thus, the three of them play-fought like they were pups all over again, nipping, nibbling, and trying to overthrow each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It ended when Dean’s wolf tugged Benny’s tail, who’s wolf immediately turned towards the threat. The massive canine pursuing his own tail was the last straw and Jo shifted back, laughing uproariously. She was clutching her stomach tightly, grass sticking on her naked figure. Benny’s wolf barked in mirth and Dean huffed in a wolfy way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathless, Dean shifted back, a chuckle still cloying his throat. Jo was still giggling madly next to him, picking branches and leaves from her long hair, and Benny’s barking transformed into laughter with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s head rolled over, where his smallest lieutenant was still trying to dislodge plant life from her corn-coloured mane. With a huff, he plopped her between his legs and disentangled a broken stick from near her temple. Jo gifted him with an elbow in the gut, but she didn’t stop him when he went back to his task. Near them, Benny lay against a tree, whistling in tune with the wind and the birds. Jo’s soft humming and Dean’s half-whispered words joined him soon enough and the three of them were left to enjoy the peace and calm that naturally came when you spent time with your pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to stop existing in the small clearing, and eventually, their voices died down. Benny shifted behind them and his light snoring filled their piece of paradise soon after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jo’s hair was free of intruders, she plopped herself beside Dean and used his thigh as a pillow, grumbling half-heartedly at its hardness before quieting. The Alpha knew she wasn’t sleeping, just sunbathing, but her steady breathing could have fooled anyone who hadn’t spent his whole life with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that the forest’s life was the only sound he could hear, the wolf, quieted with a rare indulgence, tired out from his run and play fight. Dean was left to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still wasn’t convinced about the whole Lone shifter thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his pack could take care of themselves and if they didn’t, they had each other for that. But those strangers getting anywhere near Kevin or Charlie or Jess or Jo or Sammy… Or anyone else. It didn’t sit right with him and he wondered quietly if there was a way he could go back on his word or prevent anything bad from happening or-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Dean,” Jo grumbled from her spot on his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were asleep,” he lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted in a most unladylike manner, her eyes still closed to the sun’s glare. “I wasn’t,” she still took the time to answer. “But you’re thinking loud enough that I’m sure I would have heard you regardless.” Her long hair tickled his thing when she turned her head towards him, finally opening her chocolate eyes. “Tell me. What’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean almost snapped, but he held his tongue at the last second. Jo was just trying to make him feel better and </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk about it</span>
  </em>
  <span> (and he was going to ask Sam to stop having emotional conversations with Jo about communication because she wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> now). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unwilling to stare into her eyes when he revealed weakness, he instead cast his gaze on the trees bordering the clearing. The tall pines hid the tip of the sun with their sharp heads, the light coming from behind them bringing in sharp contrast to every needle. Dean blinked a few times to dispel the black spots which had appeared in his vision when he’d stared too long at the sun. He took a deep breath, seeking comfort from the familiar scent of pineapple, coconut, and a dash of metal he recognized from Ellen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looked down again, Jo’s eyebrows were knotted in impatient frustration and a small pucker of skin twisted between them. Her mouth was pursed and Dean could physically feel how much she was holding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rough thumb smoothed out the skin and he grinned indulgently. If nothing else, it seemed to calm her down a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about the loners.” He didn’t manage to get another word out before she was interrupting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, c’mon. This whole…” She waved her hand around and Dean was convinced that if she’d had her knife, it would have almost cut off his nose once or twice. “Judgement thing for a bunch of strangers is stupid and childish.” She stubbornly stuck out her chin, eyes spitting fire. “And if you use me and Jess and Kev and Charles as an excuse, we’ll kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean raised his hands in a calming down motion, hoping it would take effect. You could never be sure with Jo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he was gratified to see the flames leave her eyes. Although the embers never quite left her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Jo. It’s not that. Well, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> that,” he amended when he saw her expression. “I don’t trust them and I don’t want any of them close to you, sure. But I’m also… I don’t want them to bring their problems here. Other shifters, humans, fucking witches, I don’t care. We don’t have the manpower to fight anyone right now and we don’t have allies. Shifters didn’t dare approach me back when we first left, but now… Well, last time we fought, it was Drea’s old pack who was so fucking unstable it couldn’t even be called a fair match.” He shook his head in disgust at the memory and how easily they had all folded when he’d shown just a hint of his aura. “Bobby, Missouri, Rufus, Ellen, and Linda aren’t what they used to be. Don’t get me wrong, they could still kick my ass, but they’re older. Kevin’s too young, Jess is pregnant, and no offence, but you’re still in training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean expected the slap, he just didn’t expect her to hit so hard. “Ow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo glared defyingly. “Serves you right. Now listen to me, Dean Winchester.” Her eyes were an inch from his and he gulped nervously in anticipation of what she would say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not some scared pups you have to protect, not anymore. This pack is made of fighters and even if the Loners bring shit with them, we’ll make it through, because that’s what Hunters do.” She nodded decisively like she’d uttered a universal truth and Dean kind of felt like she had and that he’d simply been blinded all this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared into each other’s eyes a few more seconds before the Alpha nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned at him, like a proud mom when her child figured out a difficult problem, before hopping to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Benny, stop pretending to be asleep, we have to make our final tour!” She crowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burly lieutenant groaned but dutifully got on his feet to stretch out any kinks he might have gotten during his nap. He scratched a distracted hand on his hairy belly, the powerful muscle hidden by a healthy layer of fat. His iceberg coloured eyes met Dean’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cher?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone was decidedly unconcerned, but Dean could see his honest question behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about it for a second, replaying what Jo had said, before answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His First lieutenant flashed his canines in a grin before shifting and running off, Jo not far behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slight head shake at his ridiculously caring pack, Dean let his wolf take over and pushed his body through another lapse. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had a fun read? I hope so! Tell me how you found it in the comments, slap that kudos button and I'll see you next week for the next chapter. Bue-bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER TWO : Two wolves, a coyote and a raven walk into a bar...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At Dean and Cas' first meeting, sparks fly, though not everyone seems happy about it. Gabe is excitable and Sam is the only sane one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Still on time, although I have to admit...the third chapter isn't finished. *hides* <br/>Normally I try to write the next chapter a week before I publish it to have a week to edit, but I've been busy with homework. Just to give you an idea, I've been doing homework since 4 pm (it's currently 10:20 something) and before that, I had classes. So you can kind of see what my life has been like for the past week. *eye roll*</p><p>I'll try to work more on it this week, but I can't promise it'll be up on Thursday. If that's the case, I'll give you a parallel story, like a coda. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy the read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the three of them got back into the Bunker, Jo and Benny sprinted to the bathroom, determined to avoid the screaming pack in the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean reluctantly put his clothes back on and trudged towards No Man’s Land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he entered the crowded room, he froze. Sam was wearily rubbing a hairy temple, Jess rubbing his back softly in compassion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda was spitting fire, eyes glaring like the embers of hell itself, and poor Kevin stared resolutely at the ground between his feet. His mother pointed an angry finger in Sam’s face. It seemed irrelevant to her that she was barely half the Beta’s size and maybe the width of his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you, Sam Winchester! How dare all of you!” She raged. “Letting Loners in our home. They’ll murder us all in our sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dark eyes whipped to Dean when she heard him enter the room. They narrowed dangerously and she took a menacing step forward, growling low in her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call yourself an Alpha, Dean Winchester. You call yourself an Alpha when you put your pack at risk for what? Capricious children?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s wolf roared at the insult, fighting against the restraint Dean had painstakingly cultivated through blood, sweat and tears for years. His hands curled into tight fists and he made sure to breathe deeply, mind automatically rolling over ‘Hey Jude’’s calming lyrics to stop the beast from pushing through. The calm the run and the clearing had brought was all but gone now, the animal pissed beyond measure by his pack member. The green of his eyes shifted to gold and everyone in the room tensed, waiting for their Alpha to snap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda stopped short, obviously smelling danger, but she didn’t move. She stayed put, her brown gaze boring into his with defiance, almost daring Dean to let his animal out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t, however. He’d been belittled worse for less and he wouldn’t let this incident shatter his years of careful control. He sucked in a breath and tightened the reins of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The animal inside of him rumbled lowly and Dean told him to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand what you’re saying better than anyone, Linda,” he started, trying not to worsen the situation. “But we can’t let them fend for themselves out there. We were where they are and it would be hypocritical of me, of us, to let them rot in the streets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room held its breath before Linda stomped her foot once before turning on her heels to leave the dining room. She was either going to angry bake, or she would kick a punching back straight through. Both options were as likely as the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it felt less like everyone would choke on the thick air around them, Missouri spoke up, her maternal voice southing the irritated wolf inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did good, boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before she - or anyone else - could say anything Charlie was throwing herself into his arms, a bright grin stretching her thin lips wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, Dean,” she whispered in his ear, conspiratorial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha tightened his grip on her small waist and lifted her off the ground, her red curls bouncing with the movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he dumped her back on the ground, whatever was left of the tension in the room seemed to dissipate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam greeted him back with a brotherly pat on the pack, Jess gifted him with a kiss on the cheek, Missouri pinched his cheek with another motherly compliment, Bobby gruffly congratulated him for standing his ground against Linda, Ellen combed his hair back and told him the pack’s cook would get over it, Drea stared at him before nodding with a hint of a smile, Ash drunkenly slapped his ass and told him to remember to write down every Loners’ name so he could check their background, Rufus huffed and puffed before downing his coffee and Kevin mumbled an apology about his mother’s behaviour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head at the last one. “That ain’t your fault, kid. And anyway, as I said, I get it. She just wants to protect you and the rest of the pack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She could have talked to you instead of challenging you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She could’ve, but then she wouldn’t be Linda Tran, terrifying cook extraordinaire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last remark tugged a smirk from the youngest pack member’s mouth and Dean grinned in triumph. As long as he could keep the shifters around him safe and his pack stable, he would be happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, Benny and Jo swaggered back inside, hair wet and cheeks red from their hot shower. Benny immediately parked himself next to his mate, slapping his Alpha’s back as he passed. Jo marched to Charlie and stole a piece of bacon before plopping herself on the chair next to the red-head. The theft victim squawked angrily but didn’t try to gain back what had been hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be the unvoiced signal to all sit back, relax, and eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took place at the head of the table and filled his plate with bacon, crêpes, eggs, toast, beans as well as some cheese. He added fruits and vegetables when he saw his baby brother’s disapproving glare, but his second in command mercifully didn’t seem inclined to share, too busy was he eating one-handed, his other big paw covering the small bump on his girlfriend’s stomach. Dean wondered what it would look like when the baby would be fully formed. Or when it would move for the first time. The first time it would kick. He was determined to be present when those joys happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hunters pack spent the rest of their breakfast in a happy mood and conversation was flowing easily enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie was brightly explaining her last LARPing experience and kept needling Dean, Ash, Jo, and Kevin about joining her next escapade, which the Alpha was strongly tempted by. Jo faked disinterest, but Dean could read her face like a book, and the bright eyes and the grins that slipped through her façade betrayed her excitement of the whole experience. Kevin was wondering aloud about the logistics of the game and whether interacting with humans on a fun basis would benefit his job as a Human Liaison, or if it would only make him look more juvenile. Although he tended to think the second, Dean knew Charlie would inevitably change his mind and the biggest obstacle the two would have to beat would be making Linda think her son spending a weekend outside of the pack’s territory was a good idea. As for Ash, he was already describing in great detail his character, an alcoholic mage, and how important it would be for him to bring as much booze as possible to, quote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay in character</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dean burst out laughing when he learned he would play the handmaiden to Charlie’s queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The almost festive mood the pack was in, fell when they heard Sam’s phone ping. The Beta let his fork plonk on his plate as he extirpated his cell from his pocket. His thumb swept the screen and he hummed, Jess’s face squished against his chest to read the text he’d received. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It”s Gabriel. He’s asking me when we can meet him and Castiel. He’s requesting neutral grounds.” Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother as if daring him to refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean swallowed his bite and ignored the way Charlie’s bright grin withered from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Tell him we’ll meet them somewhere public.” Dean’s head swivelled to one of his enforcers. “Ellen, the Roadhouse still neutral?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman huffed at him, vexed. “You know it is, Dean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha offered her an apologetic grimace, before turning back to his brother. “The Roadhouse,” he stubbornly decided. “And tonight, nobody from the pack’s working there, so it’ll just be the four of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his words, the kitchen erupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother, what the fuck?” Benny eloquently put.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idjit!” Stormed Bobby, a snarl tearing his lips. Ellen and Rufus echoed his statement with comments about young, cocky alphas who thought with their dicks and egos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie, Jo, and Jess were already lecturing them about this and that, but it was Missouri who snatched Dean’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was staring at him, cool as a cucumber, eyes solemn. “Dean’s right,” she spoke, her voice warm like chocolate, but powerful enough to stop everyone talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pack turned to her, their faces various portraits of surprise or, in Bobby’s case, irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t sending those two idjits alone with strangers. God only knows what could happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missouri gifted him with one of her maternal smiles. “I saw,” she started. “The way the two Loners would react if you were more than two. They would not trust you.” The seer addressed the last part to Dean and Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered something about this not being about fucking faith, but he relented. He trusted Missouri, but more than that, he trusted his boys. Even if they had the uncanny tendency to attract the worst of luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, at six o'clock, Sam and Dean entered the Roadhouse, gazes roaming around the low lit room for the shifters they were meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam, with his freakishly tall height, spotted Gabriel's fair head quickly enough. He bumped his hand against Dean's bicep and pointed towards the coyote shifter with a lazy motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Winchesters trudged forward and Gabriel leaped out of his seat to hug Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samoose! How’s it hanging?” He brightly inquired, crooked grin firmly in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Beta seemed mildly surprised but responded to the hug with a small chuckle. “Alright. Jess is pregnant, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding! Jessy-pooh has a bun in the oven. You sly dog, you!” Gabe cheered, amber eyes bright with excitement before he folded himself in half to speak to Sam’s stomach. “You tell your soulmate I’ll buy you all of the candy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy froze, caught unaware, but adapted quickly enough and huffed, shaking a few strands of hair out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cleared his throat and the coyote snapped up. “You must be Dean Winchester.” He thrust a hand towards the Alpha, sly smirk stretching his thin lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean caught it in a big hand, almost covering it completely. It was a little sticky and smelled, like the shifter himself, of sugar and chocolate. The beta met his eye for a few seconds as if evaluating him. He must have either approved of what he saw, or he was reserving his judgment since he let Dean’s hand go and plopped down on the faux-leather booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers followed suit, the brown fabric creaking under their combined weight and Dean made sure to stare at the calculating glint in Gabriel’s irises. It didn’t leave them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slightly tense silence was broken by Gabe’s loud slurping when he brought a metal straw to his lips and sucked the milky pink liquid inside the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Sam started, seemingly having accepted to be the ice-breaker between his brother and his old friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe interrupted him. “How far along is Jessy-pooh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked in surprise but answered quickly. “Um, three months. There’s this really tiny bump. Barely there, really, but Missouri says she’s gonna get huge in a month or two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel clapped a hand against his glass like a child. Dean raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she know what it’s gonna be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave a bashful smile. “Yeah, but she doesn’t want to tell.” He shrugged his big shoulders. “I don’t mind either way, but I think it’s a girl. Jess thinks it’s going to be a boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coyote shook a finger. “Nuh-uh, never argue with the big, hormonal lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s brother opened his mouth, seemingly vexed at the comment on the behalf of his mate, which Dean found funny since Jess would have probably laughed it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I like talking about my nephew…” Sam spluttered in indignation. “I’d like to know where Castiel is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe smirked. “Officially, he’s taking a piss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Beta’s eyes narrowed. “And officiously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coyote smiled that smirk again but was saved from answering - if he was even going to bother - by the arrival of a fourth person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tall, though a bit shorter than himself if Dean had to guess. His hair was black, or dark brown, and messy in a ‘just got fucked six ways ‘til Sunday’ kind of way. His squared jaw was peppered with a hint of stubble on tanned skin, pink pillowy lips set in a tense line. Dean absentmindedly wondered what they would look like parted in ecstasy. His eyes were what held his attention the most, however. They were the colour of an angry sea or the evening sky or something equally as poetic. His strong shoulders were hidden by a grey henley underneath a beige creeper trench coat that went down to strong, jean-clad claves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean instinctively took a deep breath and was sucker-punched by Castiel’s smell. It was a mix of petrichor, ozone and just a hint of honey dashed into the pot. Underneath the tantalizing scent, was the subtle hint of the raven and, just beneath that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Son of a bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf, which had let out a pleased rumble when he’d first smelled Castiel, growled approvingly when he perceived the raven’s status. He clawed at Dean, intent on preening and showing the omega in front of him he could be a good potential match. Dean cursed his alpha instincts when he automatically straightened his shoulders from the impermissible slouch he naturally leaned in. Chest puffed like a tropical bird, he felt completely ridiculous and thanked the gods' Sam and Gabe had turned towards the other shifter when he’d arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Castiel’s eyes met his own, they widened slightly, nostrils flared and the sweet smell of arousal drifted his way and curled into his gut. Dean’s wolf rumbled again, more than a little turned on. And in all honesty, so was Dean. He barely kept the growl from his throat. Salacious thoughts slithered in his brain but were violently shut down when Castiel’s eyes narrowed dangerously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stiffly sat down, keeping his eyes glued to Dean’s defiantly. The wolf, confused by the attitude change, growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel lifted his nose slightly, long fingers folding over themselves. The tension seemed thick enough to cut with a knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Gabe’s enthusiasm cut through the butter-thick air around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lone shifter’s head swivelled towards his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel studied his face for a small moment, Dean following his lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel seemed crisped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Gabriel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And fuck, his voice. It was low and rumbly like he gargled gravel every morning after his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean clenched his teeth in annoyance when his wolf insistently sniffed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Quatuor was interrupted by Mandy, one of The Roadhouse’s human waitresses, as she parked herself next to the table. The empty smile she gave Sam, Dean, and Gabe turned flirty when it fell on Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I getcha?” She asked, her body turned towards the raven shifter. He seemed to startle out of his thoughts, before ordering a cheeseburger, fries, and a beer. Mandy gave him a winning smile, before turning a duller one on her three other clients. “And y’all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean copied Castiel, careful to keep a discreet eye on him when he made his order, oddly satisfied to see frustration cloud his brow. Sam went with his traditional chicken salad, which he and Jess were disgustingly fond of, and Gabriel ordered some pancake monstrosity with extra whipped cream and syrup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Mandy winked before sashaying towards the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam took a small sip of the water their waitress had pushed towards them when she’d first approached them. He carefully put it back in the ring it had formed on his paper placemat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, right? It’s nice to meet you. I’ve read a few articles about you and I have to say, I admire what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven seemed to cringe at Sam’s words, uncomfortable with the praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ehm-” he started before Dean interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that ain’t why we’re here. You need our help. I’d like to know why and how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel - and this was turning out to be a mouthful, even a mental one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span> glared at him, dark blue eyes blazing in righteous fury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf inside Dean’s head, no longer annoyed by Cas’s aloofness, now seemed intrigued by it and perceived it as a challenge. The stupid beast seemed to think the omega in front of him wanted to make him work for his respect and, eventually, liaison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dean said. Stupid beast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If your brother has read articles about us, then he’ll know that human extremists have been cornering our shelter and threatened to attack some of our members.” Cas’ lips thinned, eyes frosty. “We can’t stay there anymore and the Loners can’t go back to being alone. So…” He smoothed his hands on the lamina table diplomatically. Bright eyes left the swirls his long fingers had been tracing on the faux-wood to glare directly into the Alpha’s eyes. “I need somewhere to put some of our members.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s where we come in?” Dean drifted a finger between himself and his brother, slightly mocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel seemed to sense that since his eyes burned in ill-contained irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf rumbled in delight and Dean told himself he didn’t enjoy riling the raven in front of him half as much as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you come in, yes. I would hope you’d accept some of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes fell into one another.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how many shifters would there be?” Sam interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas rolled one shoulder smoothly. “Less than ten.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vague reply irritated Dean as much as the omega’s arrogance turned on the wolf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How. Many.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staring pissing match the two of them engaged in was shattered by Gabriel’s answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’ll be Cassie here, Meg, Balthy, Dorothy, Luke and Ruby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy, ever the practical one, piped up. “So, six bedrooms?” In his peripheral vision, Dean could see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brother gave him. It was a ‘don’t piss them off’ look and it would have probably evolved into a truly epic bitchface if they hadn’t been in public. Alas, Missouri had raised him and he knew better than to be impolite in front of two allies. Still, his hazel eyes screamed at him to ‘Behave!’ and it was with a herculean effort that he didn’t try to shatter the pretty raven's patience anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke and Ruby will share.” Gabriel scooped up a drip of pink milkshake with his straw (which doubled as a spoon) and gulped it greedily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam treated them with a warm, interested smile. “Are they mated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two shifters in front of the brothers exchanged uneasy looks. “Not exactly,” Castiel confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Gabe interrupted, eyes serious once more. “They, along with everyone you’ll be sheltering, will be a bit fucked up.” He shrugged casually. “Comes with the territory when you don’t have one. They know it, I know it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know it. Don’t pry or they’ll bolt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas scoffed and Dean (as well as his wolf’s attention) turned back to him. There was just...something about him. It reminded him of… Well. No matter, there was a little something about Castiel Mullen that made the inside layer of his skin itch, although whether it was a pleasant itch or the beginning of an infection remained to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meeting flew by. Castiel and Dean participated very little, content in analyzing each other to death and therefore, Sam and Gabriel did the brunt of the work. Not that either of them seemed to mind, since they got along like a house on fire. The coyote had given the Beta a list of the shifters, including a certain raven, of the Hunters Pack future guests. The big shifter thanked his smaller interlocutor with a grin, a handshake and the dirty promise Gabe would obtain the privilege to grope his ass before they left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel barked out a laugh. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Sammy-boy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four stood up, Dean keeping his eyes steadily on Castiel, who returned the favour with a frown. While Gabe cashed on his promise, the Alpha of the Hunters Pack took a step towards the raven shifter and lifted his hand. Castiel seemed honestly surprised for a second before another blank overtook his emotions and he warily shook Dean’s hand. The Alpha squeezed softly, instinctively wanting to share his heat with the cold limb in his grasp, but released the pressure, when Castiel seemed a beat away from wrenching his hand away. Still, he kept a hold of it. Dean's wolf certainly didn’t mind, instead of pushing his human counterpart to enter the raven’s personal space and rub himself all over him to mingle their scents. Dean barely contained his eye roll at his own dumb animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha Winchester.” Castiel rumbled, his heavenly voice forcing him out of his wolf’s thoughts. The beast rumbled approvingly at the title, apparently uncaring whether it was a reference to his designation or status. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Dean gave a respectful nod and answered equally formally. “Mr. Mullen.” Once again, surprise overtook the other’s features before he took a hold of his face. The alpha couldn’t help but categorize every micro-expression, like the slackening of his jaw and the tightening of his eyes. He gulped and Cas licked his lips. It suddenly hit him that their hands were still interlocked. The omega seemed to realize it when he did, but he instead took one slow step forward. In his hand, Dean’s wolf purred in delight and pushed Dean’s feet to close the electric space between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure seeing you, Dean-o!” Gabriel burst, effectively shattering the moment. The two men let go of the other’s hand and they turned towards the mischievous coyote, a smirk firmly in place on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha had to clear his throat and even then, his voice was low when he answered. “‘Course, Gabe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after a few more goodbyes and staring at incredibly blue eyes, he and his brother were off. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that worth the wait? Tell me in the comments! I love to hear feedback. All of your kudos are hoarded and cherished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER THREE : Blonde fury and new caves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel announces the news, Claire doesn't take it and the loners are moved to the Hunters territory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I've finished this third chapter last minute, but I have finished it. It's pretty long, so I hope it's worth the 2 weeks wait you had to go through. If you didn't know, I published a tiny work, a coda if you will, exploring Jess' character as well as Missouri just a bit last week. You don't need to read it to understand the story, but it's a nice short read, I believe. </p><p>Also, a small precision. There are 4 aces in a deck of cards. I know some of you know, but just so it's blatantly clear. </p><p>Have a good read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Claire growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say Claire was angry would be a gross euphemism, Castiel thought, her powerful aura saturating the air of his office. Her golden eyes, typical of most wolf shifters, momentarily flashed in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, most people thought Claire had anger management issues. Most people wouldn’t be wrong. But Castiel wasn’t most people and he knew most of her wrath came from a deeply rooted fear of losing whatever family she’d managed to create in the Shelter. So, unlike most people, who would have reacted to Claire’s challenge by one of their own or would have cowered at the pissed off expression on her face, Castiel simply stared back at her, not getting up, but not dropping his eyes either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claire, it’s the most logical way.” He stated. He tried to make his voice as neutral as possible, but according to the flash of her teeth, he may have sounded just a tad bit annoyed. To be fair, he’d just come back from that diner, the Roadhouse, and he’d felt pretty annoyed despite the fact he and the other loners would be accepted amongst the Hunters’ ranks, at least for the time being. It had everything to do with the arrogant alpha and his own raven, who’d immediately stated his interest in the wolf. Loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘The most logical way’” Claire mocked with a deeper voice, cocking her hip imperiously. “Sure, let’s send me and Kai to Donna and Jody’s, but you’ll be going in what basically amounts to enemy territory with only Meg to watch your back.” She spat ironically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, Balthazar, Dorothy, Luke and Ruby will be there too. Second of all, I can watch my own back. And third of all, you, Kaia, Krissy and Alex are a lot safer with Jody and Donna.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire scoffed. “Fine, Balthazar and Dorothy will watch your back, but seriously? Luke and Ruby? He’s a sociopath and the only she can do is attack people and eat fries with a shittone of ketchup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claire!” He cut her off. “We don’t talk about our residents like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a disgusted face but conceded with a grimace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Kai, Kris and I are way better suited to watch out for you than those fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>reptiles</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel roughly pushed his hair from his face with a hand. “Claire, this is non-negotiable. The four of you are minors and I won’t put you under any unnecessary risk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde gave him another glare. “It’s not like we have families to answer to if something happens.” She grumbled while crossing her arms over her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cas agreed, heart in his throat, yet refusing to show it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And besides,” Claire continued. “You’re not forcing Kate, Tasha, Michael or Brian to crash at Donna and Jody’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all very capable shifters and adults, apart from Tasha,” he started before the fiery she-wolf cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>’m not capable?” She rhetorically growled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said.” An exasperated sigh. “You, Kaia, Krissy and Alex are all very capable. But the four of you are teens. Granted, Alex is almost an adult, but she would have gone with Jody anyway. As for Tasha, she’s under Kate’s responsibility while you're under mine as long as you stay under my roof. We’d agreed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. “Fine! I’ll go to Jody’s stupid cabin and I’ll help with Donna’s stupid maple syrup.” She turned angrily sparkling blue eyes towards the older shifter. “But don’t expect me to stay away if I learn something happens. And believe me, I’ll know if something happens.” She wiggled her black nail threateningly in his face once more before storming out of the closet he used as an office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel slumped in his seat, the plastic creaking under him, and once again felt like he’d lost the argument with Claire even if he had, technically, won. He often felt that way with her and he couldn’t help but wonder if this drained feeling deep in his chest was something all parents felt, or if it was unique to the wolf he’d taken under his literal and metaphorical wing years prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got your wings chewed out, Clarence?” Meg joked wryly as she sauntered into his office uninvited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel answered with a glare, which made the bobcat in front of him grin condescendingly. She hopped on his desk gracefully and Castiel wondered if she and Gabriel had secretly bet on how long his desk would last and under whose assault it would perish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you came here so fast?” He asked, distracting himself from the desk’s sway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg shrugged casually and pulled out a travel makeup mirror and a dark lipstick from her leather jacket’s pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” she drawled slowly, eyes focused on her reflection as she applied the dark makeup. “I heard you were back - more like I smelled Gabe - and I decided to come and see if you’d manipulated a whole pack into accepting a bunch of losers on their territory for who-knows-how-long because fucking humans want our heads on a spike.” She smacked her lips satisfyingly and popped the lipstick and the rose-shaped mirror Cas had gifted her back into the depth of her jacket. “I just happened to hear the end of your fight with Claire-bear while I was innocently waiting for my turn.” She smirked, dark eyes trained on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel reclined back in the chair with a wince at its protest. “Basically, you were snooping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg shrugged unapologetically. “If that’s what you want to call it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you manage it?” She inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were trained on him curiously, reminding him of her shifter form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They’ll let us use their territory as a temporary refuge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg nodded triumphantly. “Great.” She leaned down, her face inches from his. “That means you can answer my second question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel raised an inquiring brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That the alpha I’m smelling on you?” Her smirk became positively lethal before she sauntered out of his ‘office’ with a guttural laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega froze, mouth half-open in outrage. To complete his utter betrayal, his own raven was snickering in his head, wings puffed in pride to have the wolf’s delicious woodsmoke, leather and apple smell still permeating his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of that evening was spent directing his Loners where they would go. The majority of them had chosen to leave, but a few, like the girls, Joshua, David and Violet would be staying with either the Hinds clan or with Jody and Donna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel managed to catch Kate, Michael, Tasha and Brian before they left. Kate was adjusting her younger sister’s beanie over her long golden locks, eyes trained over the light pink line on her lips. It had healed, but it would never go away. Castiel felt his insides tighten. This was on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kate gave him a look when she saw him coming. Michael raised a hand to wrap it around her elbow, but she shook it off, exchanging a few words before she walked towards Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth was set in a hard line, but her eyes were melancholic. “Hey, Castiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kate.” He swallowed around the ball in his throat. “The four of you will…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She threw a glance at her four companions behind her. “We’ll keep out of human turfs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” A beat. “Kate, I wanted to say-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she cut off, hands raised. “I don’t blame you. I blame those humans. But…” Another look behind her. “Listen,” the blonde shifter continued, lowering her voice, “Brian and Tasha... they think it’s your fault, that you should have protected us better. And they don’t want your help anymore. They can’t survive on spite alone,” she smirked “so Mike and I will keep them safe. Just...know neither of us blames you. You did the best you could with what you had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kate’s soulful eyes bore into his and he nodded heavily. “Thank you,” he rumbled slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head slightly, short strands of blonde obscuring her brow before she gave him one last smile and turned on her heels. Castiel watched her go with more than a little regret weighing on his stomach. Michael gave him a nod of acknowledgement, Tasha made sure he was never in her direct line of sight and Brian gave him a nasty glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel let out a weary sigh as he watched the little group hike their bags on their shoulders and leave through the wooden doors, to be swallowed by darkness. The doors were the first thing he’d renovated in the old factory he’d bought some years prior. The old ones had been falling off their hinges and eaten by moths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel, who’d only stopped long enough to drop him off earlier, came back in a big Jeep instead of his Prius and Joshua, Violet and David as well as a few other shifters threw their bags in the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua was the only one to walk back to him, gaze solemn and just a bit sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for offering me shelter, Castiel,” he intoned wisely, his slow movements contrast to his animal form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel huffed and took the hand Joshua had offered him. “No need to thank me, Joshua, it’s the least I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older shifter wrapped the raven’s hand in his own and closed his eyes. “Joshua…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me,” he interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sucked in a breath when he felt the hummingbird’s gift prodding at the ball of anxiety throbbing at the base of his skull. He felt like he’d been thrown under a cold waterfall and he shivered under the assault. The waves of the gift licked at him and completely drenched him and Castiel gasped low in his throat. He felt simultaneously like his lungs had been filled to the brim with ice-cold water and like he’d just pierced an abscess. It hurt, but it was a good hurt, the kind that led to a feeling of satisfaction or freedom. He let go of the breath he’d been holding and his lungs were emptied, the pue was squeezed out. He felt drained but peaceful. Mind healers couldn’t completely wash away traumas or the like, but they could attenuate it and Castiel felt lighter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cleaner </span>
  </em>
  <span>if one could describe it that way when Joshua let go of his hand. The raven ruffled his feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Godspeed, Castiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven cleared his throat, eyes focusing on the healer’s ear. “Godspeed, Joshua.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this, the older shifter turned on his heels and got in Gabe’s truck, the driver waving at him, lollipop sticking from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more shifters cluttered in the jeep until its ten seats were used and Gabe made an exaggerated motion of throwing the car into drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d barely left the Shelter’s parking lot when Donna and Jody rolled in, the blonde woman waving excitedly behind the wheel and Castiel felt his heart lighten even as he remembered Claire’s terrible wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them both to exit the car and Donna was already hugging him before he could get a word out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, stranger!” She chirped in his ear. Her grin was bright and the grip on his shoulders strong when she leaned back. “You’re lucky I like you because I wouldn’t change from my pj's for just anyone,” she winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jody huffed in the background and Donna’s smile widened. Her brown eyes flitted between the two other shifters and she nodded once, blonde hair bobbing slightly from her ponytail. “I’m going to go help the girls wrap their stuff up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gifted them both with another grin brighter than the sun before she bounded away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel hummed. “She’s calmer than usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meg called when she’d been finishing her hot cocoa,” Jody confirmed. The shifter’s eyes ran over the building behind Castiel, the trees, the moon, raised in a half croissant. “It surprised us both, you’re usually better prepared,” she teased softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his head, his raven squawked a bit in indignation, but Castiel shut it up. “We just got the confirmation the pack would be taking us in. I didn’t want to leave while everyone stayed here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jody huffed again. “You know it’s not a problem, Castiel. Donna and I were just wondering. Besides, it’s barely 20:00, and nobody was going to bed for another few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smirked. “Well, now you’ll have a pyjama party. Although Claire might not be up to a night of fun… And I don’t know how Krissy’s reacted yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not bringing Claire and Kaia with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Castiel swallowed bitterly, his raven scratching at his insides with his talons. “I don’t know the pack and if I can, then I’ll keep the girls as far away from potential harm as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jody contemplated his words, lips drawn in a thin line before sighing gustily. Her hands disappeared in her jean pockets and she rolled on her heels. “Sounds like you’re dumping a very angry teenager in our paws.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel opened his mouth, but whatever words were going to come out were silenced by Jody’s laugh. “Oh, Castiel. This is going to be an interesting few months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel chanced a look at her smile and shook his head. “Sorry about the future headaches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shifter didn’t let him continue. “Nah, don’t be sorry. You’ll be juggling with enough things as it is, worrying about Claire’s (and everyone else’s) safety is another load you don’t need. Besides, you know I love those kids.” She smirked wryly and flicked her short hair with a small headshake. “Even if they’re the reason I have so much grey in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled, a low sound echoed by his raven. ‘Thank you for doing this Jody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged with a heartfelt ‘my pleasure’ but before the conversation could continue, they heard Donna’s joyful accent echoing encouraging words from the Shelter’s exam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, it was a flurry of packing Alex, Krissy, Kaia and Claire’s stuff in Donna’s 4x4. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex gave him half a smile and Castiel knew she wouldn’t come back when the shelter reopened. Krissy chewed on her lower lip before pushing away a dark strand of hair with a sigh and gifting him with a hug that ended with a rough pat in the back and a soft punch of his shoulder. She also mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘take care of yourself, old man’ but Castiel made the mature choice of ignoring her. She seemed to know regardless. Kaia didn’t bother with keeping up her image and simply took her in her arms for a lovely embrace. Castiel even let himself bury his face on top of her hair for an inhale. Then came to Claire. She’d been the first member of his shelter and at the young age of 19, they’d been together for 8 years now. When he said he thought of her as a daughter, he wasn’t kidding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were spitting venom and she crossed her arms, her black makeup making her expression darker. Meg and she had spent hours practicing her eyeliner so she could perfect it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t I get a hug?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d said it softly, not wanting to force her, but unable to deny it either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared for a few other seconds, then shifted her eyes across the property, momentarily catching on the trees, before her belligerent posture slackened. “Whatever,” she grumbled before hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel bundled her up in his arms and squeezed extra tight. “I’ll call you every day,” he managed to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Texting is fine too,” Claire reminded him, but it lacked any bite. The raven dropped a kiss on top of her head, where her hair always tangled worse than it did anywhere else and let her go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be nice to Jody and Donna,” he tried to say sternly, but the tears had glazed his eyes and he probably looked more ridiculous than anything. Claire rolled wet eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped, with everything he had, that they could see each other soon and that the few months the shelter needed to go underneath The Rise’s radar would be enough and that they could continue living and helping peacefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you say goodbye to Meg?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire scoffed. “Of course I did.” She threw a look behind, at the girls waiting for her. “I gotta go, Castiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, took one last hug and watched her leave Donna’s pick-up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel refused to let himself stay still, so he went back in the factory, to his room and packed the few things he’d left out of his duffle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg must have scared the others away since no one bothered him while he tied any loose end in the Shelter for the months of abandonment that would come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t be permanent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just until this blows over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the clock was striking ten and a car’s headlights were entering the Shelter’s parking lot for the fourth time that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel bounded downstairs quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Luke were, as usual, in a corner whispering to each other while Balthazar and Meg seemed to have started a game of strip poker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d lost her jacket, her boots and one sock while Balth was only wearing boxers, his own jacket and the long-chain necklace he was playing with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Cassie!” He exclaimed. “Finally come and socialize with us mortals?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like come to watch you get your ass kicked at poker,” he rumbled while the elk shifter snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! I resent that! I’m letting our dear Meggie win. You know how she gets when she doesn’t get what she wants.” He winked boldly while Meg burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know I’d wash the floor with you any day at poker.” She angled her body towards Castiel, showing off her cards uncaringly to Balthazar’s greedy gaze. “But it helps that I know every word to ‘My Heart Will Go On’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balth threw one of his boots to her face. She dodged gracefully with another laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Dorothy?” Castiel felt the need to interrupt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg was busy stealing some of the useless trinkets Balthazar had used to bet on to answer, so the elk took that responsibility with an eye roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably slicking Toto. You know how she gets with that bike.” He waved a hand full of cards, including five aces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel rolled his eyes so far he was convinced he caught a glimpse of his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a real child,” he wryly drawled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever retort he had prepared was swallowed by consistent knocking on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be our saviours,” came Meg’s sarcastic input.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel ignored her and opened the door to see one Dean Winchester leaning casually against the frame of it, cocky smirk firmly in place. His hair was slightly damp and his smell of woodsmoke, leather and apple filled the air around him. His raven stood to attention and croaked low, fluffing up like a peacock. The wolf shifter looked beautiful, green eyes catching the failing porchlight like gems, full lips stretching over perfect teeth. Castiel scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha chuckled. “Hello to you too.” In one smooth movement, he put his weight back on his feet and walked into the Shelter as he owned it. Castiel scowled harder. The wolf seemed to like that since his grin widened. “This is my First Lieutenant, Andrea Kormos. Say hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand towards the woman currently entering his rundown Shelter, looking very much out of place in her expansive looking forest green turtleneck and brown cargo pants. Her dark hair was braided and the occasional strand framed her scowling face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Castiel looked back at Dean, he realized the Alpha was dressed the same as his lieutenant, with a pair of brown combat boots to complete the look. He looked very fetching in green and Castiel hated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, his manners had been instilled in him since birth, so he gave her a respectful nod she blatantly ignored. Dean huffed and went on. “She’s here as muscle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sucked in a breath. Disentangling Dean's scent from his packmate was annoying, but once he did, he could smell Andrea. Her scent was one of lace, the beach and sunshine, as well as a spike of cajun spice that belonged to her mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she’s the muscle, then what are you?” The raven glared even harder, arms stiff by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m just here to look pretty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle erupted from Andrea. “If that is the case,” she intoned, with just a hint of an accent, “then you are failing at that too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gasped theatrically. “Now, I’m offended. I’ll tell Benny you said that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea scowled again, but this time there was a hint of playfulness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well…I must say, Cassie truly downplayed how ravishing you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel silently prayed for death. “Balthazar.” ‘Shut up’ was just begging to get out of his mouth, but he managed to swallow it back down as the elk shifter sauntered out of the common room in which he’d been demolished at poker. Thank God, he was fully dressed. Castiel wouldn’t have put him past him to greet their ‘saviours’ in boxers and a jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg bounded behind him, a clever smirk already stretching dark lips as she raked her eyes over the two guests. “I’ve always had a thing for blonds.” She flicked a strand of brown hair behind her shoulder. “But I must say, neither of them disappoints, do they?” The bobcat leaned against the wall, exchanging a glance with Balthazar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a thing for one blonde,” Castiel shot back, before waving a hand at the two members of the Hunters Pack. “And please don’t aggravate them, lest they decide to leave us here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel had tried for neutral, but he’d appeared, once again, missed the shot by a mile because Dean grinned wider, eyes locked on him. Mercifully, he kept his trap shut, though his grin screamed ‘don’t sound too eager’ a bit too joyfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was asked by Andrea, who’s gaze was locked on Meg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the thorny one. He’s the slut.” Meg pointed a dramatically offended thumb in Balthazar’s direction before motioning towards Castiel. “And he’s the angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel gritted his teeth. “Dean, Andrea. Those are Balthazar and Meg. Ruby and Luke should be in the common room.” A raised eyebrow was answered with a quick nod from both of them. “Right. We’ll get them as well as Dorothy and then we’ll be out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking the five feet needed to enter the common room as well as pushing the door open were uneventful, which Castiel made sure to enjoy since he felt like ‘uneventful’ wasn’t something he was bound to get a lot of in the following months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Luke were twined around each other, as always, and they looked at the two newcomers (as well as Meg, Balthazar and himself, truthfully) warily. Luke shifted minutely in front of his...whatever she was to him while Ruby shifted her fingers as if preparing to claw someone’s eyes out with her alligator’s deadly claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel could practically feel Dean tensing up behind him and he blindly grabbed his arm. “Let them.” He hushed. “They need to make sure you’re not a threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel couldn’t see him, preferring to keep his eyes locked on Luke and Ruby’s assessing gazes, but he knew the happy-go-lucky man who’d teased his First Lieutenant was gone, replaced by the rumoured, violence inclined Alpha. Castiel could taste the man’s aura on his tongue, like a powerful spice, it’s strength lurking close to the surface if he felt the need to intimidate, but not slamming down yet. Inside his head, his raven barked loudly. The dumb animal wasn’t that interested in the tense situation his human counterpart was stuck in the middle of, instead fascinated with the aura seething from one Dean Winchester and his wolf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole citation barely went on past thirty seconds, but it felt like an eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Luke’s shoulders dropped and Ruby stopped fidgeting, the tension seeping from the room like blood from a wound. Only then, did Castiel realize he’d stopped breathing. Dean’s alpha aura retreated and Castiel viciously squashed the omega part of his brain that mourned the loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slight cramp in his hand told him he hadn’t unclenched it and it took him embarrassingly too long to realize he was still holding on to Dean’s arm. He recuperated his limb as if the other shifter was on fire and cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, Ruby. Dean, Andrea,” he introduced shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike with Meg and Balth, there were no verbal matches, only staring and Castiel bit his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His saving grace came in the form of Dorothy, crashing into the common room from the side door that led to the shed. There was a smudge of oil on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing they’re from the Hunters Pack,” she cut in and Castiel had never been so glad Dorothy cared little for decorum or room reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are. Dean is the Alpha and Andrea, his First Lieutenant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothy gave them both serious nods and cut off any possible nonsense. “Good. My bike is ready. I’ll follow behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she was gone just as she’d come in. Castiel guessed she must have interrupted just to make sure their escort had arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Dorothy, as well as our cue to go.” He looked up at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes, once again playful, lost a bit of their light as he turned serious, the smile fading from his lips in Cas’s peripheral vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea’s harsh ‘grab your bags!’ was what tugged Castiel out of his reverie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, the seven of them left the Shelter Castiel had spent years building on his blood, sweat and tears. He took one last look at its squarish build, the taped shut windows he hadn’t had the money to replace and the still-new looking doors and felt a powerful squeeze on his heart. This was only temporary, he would come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s sharp whistle brought him back to reality. “Sweet ride!” He crowed. “What is this, an Indian Junior Scout?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel turned around to see Dean gazing approvingly at Dorothy’s red motorcycle. “1937, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothy looked pleasantly surprised as she fastened her glossy red helmet. “That’s right. Built her from the ground up when she crashed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. “Did the same for my baby, here.” He gave the large, black boat-of-a-car two love taps, his proud smile still unwavering.  Dorothy excitedly approached the car. “It’s a 1967 Impala. I’ve never seen one in real life before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean beamed like a proud father. “She’s a beauty, that’s for sure!” Castiel convinced himself he wasn’t in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothy’s smile twisted slightly with some kind of grief. “My father liked classic rides,” she whispered, like a secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grimaced. “Yeah, so did mine.” And Castiel was reminded that the shifter in front of him had apparently almost beaten said man to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to put a term to the conversation. Dean gestured towards Andrea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drea brought the pick-up, so split up or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus, it was decided that Ruby and Luke would travel with Andrea and Castiel, Meg and Balthazar with Dean, while Dorothy followed behind on Toto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bags were thrown in trunks, seats were argued about and finally, the last members of the Loners’ Shelter were en route for the Hunters’ territory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time their hour-long drive was done and over with, the clock was approaching the witching hour and Castiel had long since relaxed in his seat despite his proximity with an alpha. He mostly blamed Plant’s crooning about the stairways to Heaven and ladies we all know for his relaxing vigilance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second they entered the Hunters’ territory, Castiel saw the tension from being away from him dissolve from Dean’s shoulder and his curiosity peaked. Turning a deaf ear to Balthazar and Meg’s bickering, he studied the plains they were rolling on, trees growing closer and closer until they were directly under them. The trunks flashed by at a steady 40 miles per hour until they disappeared once more in favour of a wide clearing with a light rock growing from the soil. It took Castiel a few blinks to realize the side of the rock was hollow and home to a well-hidden door made of some strong metal or another. It reminded him of a hobbit hole if hobbit holes had been made by panic-stricken humans during the nuclear debacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home sweet home,” Dean hummed as he drove the car down a slope of grass that led to a hidden garage door. Said underground garage was filled with a few different cars, from old, well-cared ones to what even Castiel could identify as pieces of junk. The back wall was filled with all kinds of tools Castiel couldn’t hope to name and that could probably satisfy any mechanic’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled into a parking space, Andrea copying his move a few paces further down. Dorothy simply left her motorcycle next to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Bunker. Drea and I will show you your rooms and then we’ll leave you to it. Breakfast is tomorrow at nine, but if you get shitfaced and don’t show up until noon, there should be food in the cupboard or the fridge. Or dinner, I guess. Oh, and you can’t leave the grounds without a lieutenant, a Beta or me. Just thought you’d wanna know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar snorted behind him and Meg rolled her eyes. The Quatuor exited the car and Dean opened the trunk, his First Lieutenant copying his move with her own ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar painstakingly extracted his giant suitcase, immediately putting it down with a grimace at the weight. Meg’s things consisted of a dark purple backpack, a handbag and a large pillow she’d bought when she’d decided to permanently stay at the Shelter. Castiel, for his part, only had a duffel and everything it contained to his name. Dean slammed the trunk shut and confidently walked towards the door that must have led to the inside of the ‘Bunker’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s steps echoed in the darkness of the garage and since nobody bothered opening the light as they left the wide room behind, the Bunker’s hallways were just as unlit. They twisted and turned in the rock corridors and Castiel gritted his teeth as he realized he wouldn’t be able to find his way if he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it continued like this, Castiel would need a dentist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they ended up in a long hallway lined with doors. Dean gestured his hand towards the length of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choose whatever room you like. We’ll see you tomorrow.” With those final words, Dean turned around, his eyes momentarily catching on Castiel, before he joined Andrea, who’d been closing their line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loners waited until the whispered conversation between the Alpha and his First Lieutenant had disappeared before everyone found a door to their liking. Meg squeezed his arm in passing with a soft ‘night, Clarence’ and Balthazar dipped down to smooch a kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven shifter finally chose a room and locked it shut behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t escape Castiel’s notice, despite the looping they’d had to go through, that Dean had settled him and the rest of his loners in the furthest wing away from the ‘Bunker’’s center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he couldn’t really blame the Alpha for not trusting them. He, himself, didn’t trust any of them as far as he could throw them. That, however, did not mean he wouldn’t let his feathers ruffle over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room he’d been assigned was bare, safe for a bed, a bedside table and a desk with a lamp. Castiel extended a hand and pulled the string. When it stayed lifeless, he glared at it as it had personally offended his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff, he settled on the bed, his raven fluttering his wings, trying to adapt to its new, windowless, environment. Needless to say, he didn’t like it any more than Castiel. Oh, it was warm alright and he could appreciate that, but not seeing the sky? The trees? It would get really old, really fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially if he was forbidden to roam the grounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had never stopped him before, but still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers traced abstract loops on the beige covers of the bed. They were scratchy, but ultimately not the worst he’d slept in. The honour belonged to the truly awful, smelly blanket he’d wrapped himself in once, while he’d slept at the Gas ‘N Sip, a few years before he’d scraped enough money to buy the abandoned building that had become his shelter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow would be a big day, Castiel knew. His loners and himself would meet the rest of the Hunters from the Pack and he was unsure of how mercurial Dean Winchester would react. The first time they’d met, at the Roadhouse, he’d been vigilant and passive-aggressive. Then, a few hours later, he’d been teasing and grinning like a fool, seemingly enjoying riling him up for the attention. Castiel and his raven both were convinced the asshole was playing them, but the animal seemed almost charmed by the attempt, stupid pest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His raven was being a nuisance in general, lately. Castiel blamed his preening and attention-seeking squawks on not enough air and flight hours, but it was half-past midnight in a small, rocky bedroom and he didn’t feel like lying to himself. The bird </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wolf. He liked his strength, he liked the glimpse at his aura he had caught and more than anything, his raven wanted to scratch and claw at the alpha’s control until it fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The animal had a penchant for danger, which normally Castiel would long sufferingly indulge. But this was not some petty theft for something shiny or shitting on a particularly crappy human’s car. This was playing with a known-to-be-volatile alpha’s control. It was suicide and Castiel did not like how his bird seemed all the more thrilled every time the other shifter laid his green eyes on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was why he was deliberately antagonistic towards his most gracious host, maybe he didn’t have deeply sated issues with alphas and simply didn’t like his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, in just a few hours, his raven and him would have to sharpen their rusty people skills and meet the rest of the Hunters Pack, which neither of them was thrilled about. He’d caught a few names from Gabriel’s blabbering when he’d first suggested the idea, like Charlie and Ash, who were supposedly the tech wizards ( if they tried to chip any of them like fucking pedophiles, the calamities of Egypt themselves would feel like small beer) as well as the female Beta, Jess and the two First Lieutenants, Benny and Andrea, the latter whom he’d obviously met. Those five plus Sam and Dean were the only members of the pack he knew about and he couldn’t help but mourn his ignorance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel didn’t know how good Charlie and Ash were, but he missed one of his old loners, one of a few omegas he’d met through the years that went by the name Frank Devereaux. Or, as the kids had named him, Flaky Frank. While it was true that 70% of his babbling should have been taken with a pound of salt and a tin hat, his computer skills were unprecedented for Castiel’s little enterprise. The man had dropped off the map a few months before Dick Roman had publicly announced the beginning of his project, The Rise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, Frank hadn’t been out of his damned mind, Castiel thought wryly. Still, too little, too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick look on his old phone told him he’d been sitting and thinking about life for a good fifteen minutes and if he wanted to do something, it was now before he regretted it even more in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of his possessions had been more or less neatly fit into a canvas bag the size of his torso and, in a petty act of defiance against his host, he left most of his stuff in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only things he took out were his phone charger, which he inserted in the appropriate wall plug next to his bed, and a small bag of toiletries, which he let sag on the desk, to be taken to the adjacent bathroom he’d spied in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel flipped off his shoes, dispassionately watching them fly in opposite corners of the room and spared a second for his future self, who would undoubtedly groan about his carelessness. Next, went his jeans, which he dropped over the still opened bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wearing a long-sleeved henley, orange boxer shorts and black socks with bees flying over his toes and ankles, he curled up under the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost automatically, his body relaxed and he let his eyes drop softly. Castiel was already too far gone to be angry at himself when he realized the reason finding sleep had been so easy wasn’t because he was exhausted, but because he could smell a familiar smell of woodsmoke, leather and apples on the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? Was it worth the wait? I hope so, to be honest. Some parts are meh, but I really like others, so do tell me in the comments. I hoard them as well as kudos like a dragon with gold. Yes, I'm going to be ending every note with this metaphor. No, it's not funny even if 'wyrm' is basically a type of dragon.</p><p>Also, yes, Balthazar is cheating at poker and yes, he's losing anyway. </p><p>Hope you had a good read.</p><p>-Bookwyrm</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos (love them) and comments (they give me life) and if you have questions, hit me up! I answer all my comments.</p><p>-Bookwyrm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>